1853 Atlantic hurricane season (Layten)
The 1853 Atlantic hurricane season was an extremely deadly period of the year that favoured the formation of tropical cyclones in the Atlantic, Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico. The season began on June 1, and ran until November 30, the time of year that delimits the time most Atlantic tropical cyclones develop in any given year. This season began with the discovery of Hurricane One on July 28, and ended with the last known position update on Hurricane Five on October 20. During the season, at least 2,415 people were killed, with the known damages totalling to $582,000. Storms Hurricane One The first known tropical cyclone of the season was first noted about 700 miles southwest of the Cape Verde Islands, before the system proceeded to move westwards, hitting the northern Leeward islands as a top end Category 2 hurricane on August 1, before emerging into the Caribbean Sea and intensifying into the seasons only known major hurricane. On August 2, the hurricane hit the Dominican Republic as a Category 3 hurricane, before weakening and hitting Cuba as a Category 2 the following day. Moving over the island, the hurricane lost some strength, before making landfall as a Category 3 hurricane in western Cuba on August 3, moving out into the Gulf of Mexico the following day, before reintensifying and making landfall in Texas as a Category 4 hurricane on August 5, before turning to the northeast and weakening, where the system was last noted over Tennessee as a weak tropical storm on August 7. During the cyclones life, at least 2,300 people lost their lives, with about $525,000 being done in damages. Tropical Storm Two This tropical cyclone was first noted as it formed near the northern Bahamas during August 23, before moving up the coast of inland Atlantic Florida and likely going extratropical whilst centered over South Carolina on August 25. No deaths or damages are known from this storm, besides there being a shipwreck after a cargo ship was pushed ashore off Jacksonville, Florida. Hurricane Three This hurricane was first noted in the Gulf of Panama on September 26, before proceeding to peak with winds of 85 mph prior to weakening and making landfall in Nicaragua with 75 mph winds. Once inland, the cyclone weakened, before dissipating over Guatemala the following day, having caused 115 deaths, and $57,000 in damages. Hurricane Four This hurricane was first observed to the southwest of Bermuda on October 7, before moving to the north and attaining peak winds of 105 mph, with a minimum central pressure of 968mbar later the same day. After this, the hurricane turned to the northeast, and began weakening, before last being noted as a strong tropical storm on October 9 as it most likely turned post tropical. Whilst no deaths or damages occurred on land, the ship that encountered the storm took some damages, but managed to survive. There were no deaths onboard. Tropical Storm Five The final known tropical storm of the season was first noted to the southeast of the North Carolina Outer Banks a its maximum known intensity on October 20. Over the next day, the system continued to weaken, and dissipated to the southwest of Nova Scotia the following day, having probably gone post tropical. No deaths or damages were reported as a result of this system. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Past Events Category:Past disasters Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Past Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:What Could Have Been Category:Events in the 1850s